Attack of the Fangirls
by chaneldancegrl
Summary: A new pop star has taken Earth-16 by storm, turning all females into crazy fangirls, including the girls of the YJ and JL teams. Can the boys save the world? Or will they be forced to watch their friends remain a crazy fangirl army forever? Team centric


_**Attack of the Fangirls**_** Chapter 1**

Summary: A new pop star has taken Earth-16 by storm, turning all females into crazy fangirls, including the girls of the YJ and JL teams. Can the boys save the world? Or will they be forced to watch their friends remain a crazy fangirl army forever? Team centric with various cannon couples mentioned.

A/N: Hi everyone! This is the new story I'm working on. It's an attempt at some humor, so let me know what you find funny, lame, or just plain weird. It probably won't be all out hilarious, but I hope to write an interesting story that's mixed with humor.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything recognizable in here. But at least YJ is coming back for sure on March 3****rd****, CNN and World's Finest say so! **

A pounding percussion beat pulsed throughout the cave, rattling its occupants. From Conner messing with engines (by himself for once) to Kaldur swimming laps to Wally and Artemis sparring in the training room and Robin in the vents, the music distracting all of them and causing a halt in their activities. Simultaneously, five teens grabbed their heads in pain. Soon, the team realized that the music wasn't bouncing off the walls of the cave, but rather the walls of their skulls.

Robin was the first to reach the source after stumbling through the confines of the ventilation system. He dropped into one of the old and rarely used training rooms, now housing a cheerleader Martian dancing to the mental beat.

"M'gann!" Robin shouted, with no response from the concentrating Martian. "_M'gann!" _ he tried again mentally, but with no luck thanks to their mutually throbbing minds. He decided to attempt the increasingly painful journey to the Martian girl jumping around and waving her arms. A shoulder tap was just the cure to shock M'gann out of her trance and stop the music. Soon after, the rest of the team arrived, holding their heads as the last of the pain died away. "Hi, everyone! What's happenin?" M'gann tried using new slang she saw on some TV show about cool kids hanging out by lockers being cool. The team shared a look. "Hello Megan! You guys wanted to see my routine, right?" She asked with a hopeful look, complete with hands clasped, big doe eyes and a bright smile.

"Sure thing, Megaliscious!" Wally jumped at the opportunity, "Show us your moves." Hey, Wally had a love for girls, especially cheerleaders, and his favorite Martian being one? Best thing to happen to him… Except that he hadn't gotten to see any of those routines, or uniforms for that matter. She did a pretty good job of keeping her cheer life separate from her hero life. M'gann sighed tiredly as Conner shot the Wall-man a glare that could've frozen the speedster on the spot; Artemis elbowed Wally, _hard_, right in one of his fresh bruises from their sparring session.

"What the hell?" he asked and rubbed his side.

"Down boy," Artemis barked, eyes flitting to the couple. "I'm sure the routine's great, M'gann" the Martian preened at the praise " but… what in the world were you listening to? And why was it so freaking loud and blasting our brains out?"

"Oh, it's this thing Wendy was telling me about. I was trying to make up choreography for the squad to some Martian music. She said I can choreograph to any type of music as long as it has a strong beat. And Martian music is mostly made up of beat-boxing and some percussion music. I modified it a little bit to make it sound a bit more earth-like."

"Wait, how do you guys have forms of music? Don't Martians use telepathy to communicate?" Wally mused, his reasonable side kicking in.

"Well, there are still sounds on Mars. Things still fall to the ground, crash, weapons clash, buildings blow up. Mars isn't completely silent"

"Wait, that sounds violent," Robin noted, but she ignored him.

"So since Martians know what beats sound like, we can also form them in our mind. While we don't play our music out loud, we still _have_ music. Beat-boxing and percussion are Martians' favorites."

"But why was the music so loud? I was trying to work out some kinks in the cave's technological systems and almost blew out my head," grouched Robin.

"That's another thing I learned from cheer practice. I need to 'feel the beat,'" she used air quotes to highlight her point, "That's why humans play their music so loud. But I couldn't find my IPod, so I just played my favorite song in my head. I think I might have accidentally sent it out to your minds too… _by accident_!" she clarified throwing her hands up in an 'I surrender' pose. "Was it _that_ bad?"

The team looked at each other, no one wanting to be the one to hurt their perkiest teammate. Four pairs of eyes swiveled to the team leader, followed by M'gann's. Kaldur cleared his throat, trying to stall for a second. "It was quite disruptive, M'gann," Kaldur finally said, "it would be best to keep your music to yourself, especially since everyone has different tasks to perform and we do not all share tastes in music."

"You don't like my music?" M'gann's voice wavered. " I was planning on sharing it with you later on, so we could all have a dance party with it later." She said quietly and looked to the ground. There goes team bonding. The other cheerleaders loved sharing new music with each other. Maybe that's why M'gann accidentally broadcasted the beats to the other team members, she had been meaning to play it for them. She just wanted to find a common ground between her two worlds. Earth had taught her so many new things, interactions, relationships, TV shows, new music, fashion, and humans in general. She thought she could teach her new friends something from Mars.

"It's okay for us to like different types of music, M'gann," Robin gave her a reassuring smile when she glanced at him. "I'm quirky. I'm a fan of hip hop." The team looked at him confused, save Wally who just had a knowing smirk. "It has a great sound, and it's more exciting and unique than Bat's music. Plus, I'm a pretty good break dancer, if I do say so myself. At least I don't' have an obsession with theme songs and dub step." A pointed look was thrown in Wally's direction.

"Dude! Don't even joke! Rob's been electrocuted too many times from playing with his toys," huffed the speedster. Artemis raised an eyebrow at the speedster's reaction and M'gann giggled.

"I guess I just wasted two whole hours making dubstep mixes for you last night."

"I guess you did. And I'm not saying I do listen to that type of music, but at least it's more exciting than _classical_," his face contorted into a grimace, like it gave him a sour taste.

Kaldur merely shrugged and gave a small smile, used to Wally's reaction to his more _refined_ music preferences. "It's really not boring, take Einekleine by Mozart or Claire De Lune by Debussy. They're wonderful, and the way the notes flow , the composers' masterpieces-" Wally's snores interrupted Kaldur's explanation, and the snores were then interrupted by another sharp jab from Artemis.

M'gann giggled at their antics and looked at her Earth-sister. "Artemis?" Twinkling grey eyes met the Martian's brown ones. "Well, unlike any of these dorks over here, I actually have good taste in music like Panic! At the Disco and Death Cab for Cutie. Alternative stuff. Now _that's_ real music. They're not really always go happy and stuff, but I like them any way."

"Wow…..that's deep Arty Farty."

"You know what!" Artemis screamed, glaring at Kid Flash, who seemed to be enjoying the attention. "I'm less than three seconds away from tearing your hair out!" she raged, hands raised menacingly in his general direction.

"Feisty much?" Another grin.

She snarled, but before she leapt at him, Conner stood in her path like a brick wall, effectively stopping the infuriated archer. He sighed bored. "Wally, Artemis, we would really appreciate it if you kept these flirt-hate interactions behind closed doors. We don't want to see the aftermath of Artemis jumping on top of Wally."

Said couple turned as red as tomatoes with gaping mouths. Did he really just say that? The Boy Wonder high fived his new protégé in trolling while even Kaldur let out a chuckle. Looks like Supey was relaxing more, even letting his humor side out.

"Superboy, what have you been listening to with those new sound-proof headphones?" asked Rob.

" I'm not sure what it's called, but it's loud and there's a lot of shouting or screaming."

"Scream-O?"

"I just said that. Why did you add an O at the end?"

"Because it's- just forget it." Robin sighed. _Thought too soon._

Kaldur turned to M'gann to explain, "Do you see M'gann? We all have different favorite music genres, yet we all get along and remain amiable friends and team mates, for a majority of our shared times." Cue pointed glance at Artemis and Wally who simultaneously rolled their eyes and turned away from each other with a "Hmph!" Deciding to ignore the two, he continued, " There is nothing to be concerned about. "

M'gann gave them a small smile, which her teammates returned. " And who knows? Maybe we'll find music we all like and have a dance party after all. It could be fun!" Ideas were churning through the girl's head.

"Yeah! We'd teach Red Tornado something besides The Robot." Wally mimed hitting the drums, resulting in a collective groan resonating around the room. "What? It's not like he's going to impress the ladies by learning from the League. They don't do anything fun, let alone have a dance party."

"And why would he need to attract the ladies? He's a superhero android." Now Kaldur was confused.

"Hey, since he's been hanging out with us, he's learning feelings. Maybe he wants to use his hard drive for something besides learning about fight strategies." Wally chuckled and dodged Robin's and Artemis's attempted joint smacks to his head, resulting in awkward high fives. "Too slow!"

M'gann and Conner shared confused looks while Kaldur shook his head and murmered, "Maybe it would be best if Wally not be around Red Tornado for a while."

"Well, since we fixed all of this, I'm heading home. Now move, Kid Hormones" she roughly shouldered past the self-satisfied speedster who turned and joined Robin on his way to a video game marathon. Kaldur also took his leave, while shooting M'gann a reassuring look.

Conner and M'gann shared a smile. "I'm working on the bikes, adding some new components to the engines. Wanna help?"

She blushed, "Not today. I think I'm going to look up some more popular music for the cheer and neither one of us are experts on that."

He gave her a quick grin and kissed her forehead, something he had learned from watching several episodes of "Hello Megan!" with her. She blushed again, happy that he remembered it was one of her favorite couple things. He walked out towards the kitchen for his daily soup fix when his super hearing picked up a duo's conversation.

"Soooo… Rob, I'll take that mix tape off your hands."

"I thought you didn't want it," a teasing voice responded.

"Well, no one should have to suffer by holding on to that CD. You know me, always the hero."

Robin's trademark cackle met Conner's ears. "You enjoying your stay in Egypt?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Later that night, M'gann was curled up in her room, chatting with Wendy on the phone while inspecting her painted nails. "So have you picked a song yet?" Wendy asked.

"Not yet." M'gann answered around a yawn. She had spent five hours going through CDs, radio stations, and playlists, but she couldn't find _anything_. Thus, her current curled up position in pajamas on her bed. Thank goodness, Wendy had called; she was almost ready to give up. "I want to pick a song that everyone will like and won't mind doing a routine to. Or even just a song that we can all enjoy listening to." She really didn't want another conflict with music interests like there was this morning, if it was possible to be avoided.

A pause answered her, followed by some rustling over the phone. " I think I have just the thing. There's this new guy named Austin McDillon Parker. No, no, no, wait. His name's Austin Mack Parker."

"Who?"

"He's this new Pop singer climbing his way up charts all over the country. Even though he just started, his songs are great and totally danceable. Plus, it doesn't hurt that he's not bad looking either," giggled Wendy. "I was going to choreograph a routine to one of his newest songs, but you can do it if you want."

"Really?" M'gann asked excitedly, waking up from her tired and depressed mood.

"Mhmm. Here I'll email you some links to his songs on Youtube."

"Thanks Wendy!"

" No problem. I'm sure you'll do great." Clicking sounds came over the phone. "Did you get them?"

M'gann opened her new laptop, a gift from Robin to help her feel like a normal teenager (even though Facebook, Youtube, and Tumblr were so addicting). "Got'em. Are you sure everybody will like him? I know lots of people like different kinds of music."

"Well, a lot of people like Pop music today. But even those who don't end up hearing it, and then even if they don't want to admit it, enjoy Pop songs as guilty pleasures."

M'gann gave a sigh of relief, being able to relax for once that night. "Thanks Wendy, I better get some sleep before that International Events test with Mr. Carr tomorrow. Good night!"

"Oh yeah, I better do that too. Night, Megan! See you later!" The phone clicked, M'gann downloaded the songs and put them onto her recently found IPod. (Turns out it was in the bottom of her cheer bag….the _very_ bottom of her cheer bag. Don't judge, she just won't tell the others.) With a yawn, she crawled under her comfy covers and put in her headphones, making sure her mind was separated from the rest of the team. Soon, she was being lulled to sleep with Austin Mack Parker's hypnotic beats filling her dreams.

**A/N: So that's **_**Hidden in Plain Sight**_** so far. This wasn't the most exciting chapter because it has to semi-introduce Austin Mack Parker and get in the team's music tastes, but I hope it was fun enough to keep you entertained. Austin Mack Parker can technically be considered an OC, and he will play an important role, but he's not this all powerful being. In fact, this will mostly focus on the team, and maybe some league members. Basically don't brush this story off because of one little OC, because I needed to create him because there is no Austin Mack Parker in Earth-16. Also, I needed a villain. We'll see more of him in upcoming chapters, that is if you want more chapters. Please review, because constructive criticism or thoughts are always nice. And super thanks to ****albatrossqueen**** and ****nooowestayandgetcaught**** from Tumblr for answering my questions about Martian music!**

**See you soon! **


End file.
